Count it higher: great music videos from Sesame Street (baby tv version)
7. Ten Commandments of health - Recess gang 6. Do wop hop - fun house hosts 5. Zz blues - Zendaya And kamil McFadden Extra. Honk around the clock - Lydia Deetz 4. Letter b - Big bugs band ft the saved by the bell cast 3. Wet paint - Spongebob and the make it pop kids 2. Do de rubber duck - Draco and the dudes 1. Count it higher - professor kukui And his class AKA sun and moon Transcript Announcer: SMV presents count it higher! Great music videos from Sesame Street! And now here’s the star of the counts countdown show, robbie from toto’s kindergarten! Robbie: greetings! How are you! Welcome to the show! Let’s kick off the countdown with number 7 on the chart! It’s The recess gang, with the ever popular, 10 Commandments of health, and here’s my favourite part where I count backwards 5 4 3 2 1! Roll the tape! (Video 1) P.A: dr stall, please call the emergency room STAT TJ: One, wash your hands before you eat Griswald: Two, brush your teeth after every meal Spinelli: Three, see your doctor and your dentist Both: We all need checkups no matter how good we feel. Recess gang: Oh how lovely life will be if we keep the Ten commandments of health. Mikey: Four, cover your nose whenever sneezing Gretchen: Five, cover your mouth when you're coughing too. Vince: Six, dress warmly in cold weather TJ: And you won't have much coughing or sneezing to do. Recess gang: Oh how lovely life will be if we keep the Ten commandments of health. Health, oh sweet health, It's worth more than fame or wealth to me. One thing I say a lot: "Take care of the life you got it's such a precious commodity." Vince: Seven, exercise to keep in shape Mikey: Eight, bathe or shower when each day is through Gretchen: Nine, eat lots of fruits and vegetables TJ: Ten, give your body all the sleep that it's due. All: Oh how grand we're gonna feel 'Cause we'll keep the Ten commandments of health. The ten commandments of health! robbie: that’s 10 out of 10 Commandments! It’s time for the number 6 song! Here it is, the trio who hosts funhouse, will be singing do wop hop! (Video 2) Pat sharp: I don't know how to fly (grant Sisters: My my) High up in the sky (High high) A frog is what I am (Yes ma'am) I'm happy as a clam (Flim flam) 'Cause there's one thing I can do (Doo hoo) Come on and do it too (Too hoo) Pat sharp, Melanie And martina Grant: Come on It's neat Don't need Webbed feet Doo-wop, doo-wop, hop! Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop! (Don't stop!) Doo-wop, doo-wop, hop! Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop! (Don't stop!) (The countryside changes to a city) Melanie grant: I don't know how to bark (Melanie And martina grant: Flip flop) Or sing just like a lark (Don't stop) I can't moo like a cow (How now) 'Cause frogs just don't know how (Wow wow) But there's one thing I can do (Doo hoo) And you can do it too (Too hoo) Pat sharp, Melanie And martina Grant: Come on It's keen Don't need To be green Doo-wop, doo-wop, hop! Doo-wop doo-wop, don't stop! (Don't stop!) Doo-wop, doo-wop, hop! Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop! (Don't stop!) martina grant: I can't swing up a tree (So sad) I'm not a chimpanzee (Too bad) Since I was a pollywog (Young tad) Been proud to be a frog (Good lad) 'Cause there's one thing I can do (Doo hoo) Come on and do it too (Too hoo) Pat sharp, Melanie And martina Grant: There's nothing Hipper Get down on One flipper And doo-wop, doo-wop hop! Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop! (Don't stop!) Doo-wop, doo-wop, hop! Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop! (Don't stop!) No, doo-wop, doo-wop, hop! (Hop!) Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop! (Don't stop!) No! Doo-wop, doo-wop, hop! I love it! Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop! (Don't stop) (repeat to fade) robbie: awesome mr sharp and the grant ladies, totally awesome, and in case your wondering during the clip, Kermit made a cameo as he hops 41 times, the sheep hops 13 times and there are 8 other little animals that hops at least once, all together there were 62 hops! (Celebrity promo) Anna Williamson: this is Anna Williamson Jamie Rickers: And this is Jamie Rickers, the hosts of toonattik Anna Williamson: We’re Making a celebrity guest appearance here on baby music video, to thank each and everyone of you for tuning in, and to remind fast frank, then it’s about time for the number five song, come on mr robot, play some rock! robbie: thank you Anna and Jamie, at number 5, is a band into rock, it’s called zz blues and it’s coming on now! (Video 3) K.C and Ernie Cooper: Well I've seen a lot of letters and it seems to me There's something real special 'bout the letter "Z" But boy we're sick of singing 'bout zippers and zoos There ain't enough "Z" words Got the ZZ Blues You can stick with "zebra" 'cause it's tried and true Maybe mention "zither" just for something new But once you've shown them "zebra", "zither", "zippers" and "zoos" You're almost out of "Z" words Got the ZZ Blues Time to write a song about Zanzibar see'mon and sing along about Zanibar Guess I could be wrong about Zanzibar Going zingy with the ZZ Blues We're zooming back to zipper 'cause it's still the best Zipping back to zebra and we need a rest Gettin' tired of thinking Yeah we've paid our dues There ain't enough Z words Got the ZZ Blues Only band I ever worked with to fall asleep and keep playing the blues! Guess I might as well join 'em and cop some Zs myself! (After that) Fast frank: time for the extra, let’s listen to our very own Lydia Deetz, show us how they honk around the clock! With special guests from hey dude, welcome freshmen and Clarissa explains it all! Hit it! (Honk around the clock starts and Lydia Deetz is seen swinging from a rope before landing while wearing a p1 outfit from twist and shake it) Lydia deetz: One - Honk - Two - Honk - Three - Honk - Four - Honk Five - Honk - Six - Honk - Seven - Honk - Eight - Honk Nine - Honk - Ten - Honk - Eleven - Honk - Twelve - Honk We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk Beep Honk Beep Honk Beep We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk - around the clock We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk - around the clock We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk - around the clock We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk Beep Honk Beep Honk Beep (Everybody Honks) Honk Beep Honk Beep Honk Beep Honk Beep Twelve - Honk - Eleven - Honk - Ten - Honk - Nine - Honk Eight - Honk - Seven - Honk - Six - Honk - Five - Honk Four - Honk - Three - Honk - Two - Honk - One - Honk We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk Beep Honk Beep Honk Beep We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk - around the clock We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk - around the clock We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk - around the clock We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk Beep Honk Beep Honk Beep One, Two, Three, Four - Honk, Honk, Honk, Honk Five, Six, Seven, Eight - Honk, Honk, Honk, Honk Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve - Honk, Honk, Honk, Honk We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk Beep Honk Beep Honk Beep We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk - around the clock We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk - around the clock We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk - around the clock We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk Beep Honk Beep Honk Beep Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk - around the clock We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk - around the clock We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk - around the clock We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk Beep Honk Beep Honk Beep All night long! We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk - around the clock We're gonna - Honk Beep Honk - around the clock (After that) robbie: 450 bricks, 451 bricks, 452 bricks, 453 bricks... i’m Passing the time. You are 453 I will get back to you later. And now it’s time for another celebrity promo (Another celebrity) Timmy mallett: this is timmy mallett, making a celebrity guess here in baby music video to wish each and everyone of you, a utterly day. And tell Robbie from toto’s kindergarten to... play us an oldie! Robbie: thank you Timmy mallett, here’s a surprise, at number 4, the big bugs band with the saved by the bell cast performs the lovely and beautiful letter b (Video begins) Screech: When I find I can't remember what comes after A and before C My Mother always whispers letter B She told me B starts big and bird and ball and bat and battery yes buh-buh-buh-buh-buh means letter B Letter B letter B letter B letter B she whispers buh-buh-buh means letter B And when I feel downhearted mother whispers B words constantly like bib Bob Bulb and bubble letter B Now in my hour of darkness there's a sound I know will comfort me it's the buh-buh-buh-buh-buh of letter B Letter B letter B letter B letter B my mother whispers B words letter B Letter B letter B letter B letter B my mother whispers B words letter B Letter B letter B letter B letter B bless the buh-buh sound of letter B Robbie: cool! And speaking of b, that shots number 3, it stars a band the wonder stuff, who’s teamed up with those who did both nighttime and morning, the two are asked to do backup vocals, so let’s get down with (Sings) spongebob squarepants (speaks) and the make it pop cast doing wet paint! Spongebob: Take your brush and gently dip it Be careful not to drip it Wet paint ( background singing cows "wet paint, wet paint") Wet your roller then you roll it Calmly cooly you control it Wet paint ( wet paint, wet paint) Red and green and yellow too Purple pink and baby blue Wet paint ( wet paint, wet paint ) Make it pop cast: You pour it in a bucket You mush it all around You take a mop and mop it Oh you slather it and slop it But be careful not to drop it On the cold cold ground Wet paint, wet paint Wet paint, wet paint Spongebob: Drippy, lumpy, gushy, gloppy Smeary, smelly, slippy, sloppy Wet paint ( wet paint, wet paint ) Squishy, squashy, muddy, mushy Sticky, slimy, slurpy, slushy Wet paint ( wet paint, wet paint ) Smear it, roll it, throw it, brush it Squish it, splash it, crunch and crush it Wet paint ( wet paint, wet paint ) Make it pop cast and spongebob: You pour it in a bucket You mush it all around You take a mop and mop it Oh you slather it and slop it But be careful not to drop it On the cold cold ground Wet paint, wet paint You know I'm crazy 'bout wet paint ( wet paint, wet paint ) Can't get enough of wet paint ( wet paint, wet paint ) robbie: ok! On number 2, is a sample of reggae music by going from “oh man...” to “ohh yeah!” Let’s watch and listen as Draco and the guys do de rubber duck (Do de rubber duck) Draco: There's a brand new dance And it's got a reggae beat You do it in the bath While you wash your hands and feet Get in the tub Hold your duckie in your lap Tap your toes while you scrub In the water from the tap And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Come on, everybody, try (Do de rubber duck!) Don't be left high and dry (Yeah, do de rubber duck!) As you keep on getting wetter (Do de rubber duck!) You'll be feeling so much better (Do de rubber duck!) You'll be left without a care (When you do de rubber duck!) And you can even wash your hair (While you do de rubber duck!) It will have a healthy sheen (If you do de rubber duck!) Yeah, you'll be squeaky clean (When you do de rubber duck!) All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Turtle: Don't get soap in your eye (When you do de rubber duck!) 'Cause that'll make you cry (When you do de rubber duck!) Yum yum: Hey, all you grouches, sing (Now do de rubber duck!) Yeah, make the bathtub ring (Do de rubber duck!) Rabbit: Everybody knows (How to do de rubber duck!) Scrub your flippers and your toes (Do de rubber duck!) Robbie: And while you wash away your troubles (Do de rubber duck!) Don't forget to count the bubbles One, two, three, four! All: Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck 1: All around the world (Dey do de rubber duck!) Whenever folks get soiled (Dey do de rubber duck!) Pierre the painter: Watch 'em splishin' and a-splashin' (Do de rubber duck!) It's the very latest fashion! (Do de rubber duck!) Ki: Take at least one bath a day (Do de rubber duck!) And you'll move those germs away (Do de rubber duck!) Oliver: Come and be a bath time bopper! (Do de rubber duck!) Don't pull out the stopper! (Do de rubber duck!) All: And do de Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Draco: One more time! All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck (Everyone, But Draco is gone) Draco: where’d everybody go? (After that) Robbie: perhaps there is one of them, is none other than yours truly, Robbie from toto’s kindergarten, yes that’s me counting the bubbles, and I bet your wondering how many bubbles, it’s 247, 561 bubbles, and during that, the Asian boy appears in the hamper! And now, the moment of truth has finally come, the time has came the number one song on the chart Singers: the UK’s number one! Robbie: of course, those of you who watched the countdown regularly here on BMV, know that there’s one thing you can count on week after week after week, as long as I, robbie from toto’s kindergarten, the host of the program, the same song will always be number one! Why? Because it’s my favourite song! That’s why! And now! (Drumroll starts) Robbie: for the one thousand nine hundred fourty third week in the roll, and still holding, here’s our number one... (Drumroll stops) Robbie: Professor kukui, And Ash ketchum’s classmates, singing count it higher! Singers: the UK’s number one! Professor kukui: You told me you could count You said there's nothing to it Well, if you're so good at counting Let me hear you do it Lana: 1... Kiawe: 2... Mallow: 3... Professor kukui: Mercy, is that the best you can do? You've got to count it higher (Lana, mallow And kiawe: count it higher) I'd like to know who told ya you could stop at 3 You've got to count it higher (Lana, mallow And kiawe: count it higher) Baby, if you want to count with me Let me hear you count again now Lana: 1... Mallow: 2... Kiawe: 3... Ash ketchum: higher! Sophocles: 4... Ash Ketchum: higher! Lillie: 5... Ash Ketchum: Agh! Professor kukui: You've got to count if higher (ash and his friends: count it higher) 5 just isn't good enough at all you see You've got to count it higher (ash and his friends: count it higher) Baby, if you want to count with me Now, let's just try it one last time Ash and his friends: 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 Professor kukui: You went and counted higher (ash and his friends: counted higher) You really went and counted all the way to 10 You went and counted higer (ash and his friends: counted higher) Now go back to 1 and start to count again Are you ready? Ash and his friends: 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 Professor kukui: You went and counted higher (Ash And his friends: counted higher) You counted counted counted higher You counted counted counted, huh! You counted counted counted higher You really are so good at counting! Robbie: well that’s about! That’s enough for this edition of the countdown, be sure to tune in again next week, when once again, count it higher will be our number one video clip, until then for Toonattik hosts Anna Williamson and Jamie rickers, wacaday host Timmy mallett and all of us here at baby music video, this is robbie, reminding you that you can always count on me, because, I got your number! (Laughs) bye bye!